Invention relates to a ship's transmission with changeover from cruising speed to slow speed, with a driving shaft and a driven shaft, a changeover coupling being fitted in the kinematic connection of the driving shaft to the driven shaft and having its primary part connected to the driving shaft and its secondary part connected to an intermediate shaft.
The ship's drive equipments which include a diesel engine, gearing, shafting and propeller, make it difficult to travel slower than a speed corresponding to the lowest speed of rotation of the engine, when a fixed propeller is used. In certain cases, however, extremely slow travel or a correspondingly slow speed of rotation of the propeller, must be insured.